Constant velocity joints are well known mechanisms for transmitting power while affording angular movement between two members. A common application of the constant velocity joint is for transmitting power from the engine of a vehicle to a drive wheel of a vehicle. The constant velocity joint includes an outer race having tracks formed thereon, an inner race having tracks formed thereon, a plurality of torque transmitting elements disposed in both tracks, and a guiding element for the torque transmitting elements. Constant velocity joints may be configured to be fixed joints, which do not permit axial displacement, or plunging joints, which do permit axial displacement.
Fixed constant velocity joints typically employ arcuate tracks into which the torque transferring elements are disposed in. The arcuate tracks facilitate joint articulation and may be offset from a center of the joint to further increase joint articulation. However, such arcuate tracks, especially those formed on the outer race, are precision machined surfaces. As a result, the precision machined surfaces increase a cost and a complexity of the joint they are incorporated in. Further, the guiding element is of the fixed constant velocity joint is similarly precision formed, is conventionally designed for use with a particular inner race and outer race.
Plunging constant velocity joints, while permitting axial displacement, are also expensive and complex. Despite the presence of straight tracks in both the inner and the outer race, the plunging constant velocity joint still requires many precision machined surfaces. Particularly, the inner surfaces of the guiding element and portions of the inner race must be accurately formed.
As is known generally and particularly with respect to manufacturing, per part pricing decreases as a quantity of the parts increases. As such, the part that is interchangeable with respect to multiple assemblies decreases a cost of the assembly. With respect constant velocity joints, interchangeable parts are seldom, especially between the fixed constant velocity joint and the plunging constant velocity joint. Interchangeable parts between different types of constant velocity joints would decrease a cost of constant velocity joints, and thus a vehicle the constant velocity joints are incorporated in.
It would be advantageous to develop a double offset constant velocity joints that includes parts that are interchangeable between fixed constant velocity joints and plunging constant velocity joints to reduce a cost and a complexity of the double offset constant velocity joint.